Dreams Come True
by SawadaMidori
Summary: Sequel to Pretended Boyfriend. This is the happiest day of his life for Kuroko. He did not ever think that he and Akashi would be in this state together. But would his dreams indeed come true? Based on a song titled the same, used for Royal Wedding. AkaKuro. Shounen-ai.
**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kuroko no Basket and Dreams Come True song.

 **Warnings :** AkaKuro pair, shounen-ai

 **Author's Note :** Hi, it's me again. This is a sequel for Pretended Boyfriend (please check that one), several years after that, when they are already done with college. They did several years long distance relationships in college due to Akashi studying in US and Kuroko still staying in Japan. Akashi sometimes would crash in Kuroko's apartment (he lives alone now) when he come back to Japan and Akashi have his own set of keys to Kuroko's apartment (of course). This story was inspired by Dreams Come True song that was used in Royal Wedding several years ago. I really like that song and I listen to that song this entire time I wrote this story. Initially I want to publish this as another chapter in Pretended Boyfriend but decide to just publish it as oneshot. I hope I don't do many grammar mistakes since I don't have anyone to be a beta reader this time. Hope you enjoy the story and I will be glad if you want to favourite, follow, or review the story. Ciao~~

* * *

 **Dreams Come True**

* * *

Kuroko breathed in to lessen his nervousness. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Dressed in a new white suit, his hair was neatly combed to the back. He wears a silver bow tie he borrowed from Kagami and blue flowers pinned at his left chest. An old pocket watch from his grandmother was pocketed nicely in his pants. He could see his hands trembling lightly. He was nervous as wrecked.

"Oi, Kuroko, are you done already?" a certain redhead was peeking from the door.

"Kagami-kun, are there something I miss? Do I lack of something?" said Kuroko, his brow formed a little frown as he's still staring at the mirror.

"I think you look fabulous. Wait, are you that nervous that you're actually trembling?" said Kagami as he approached Kuroko, noticing his friend's trembling hands.

"Well, a little, I could not help thinking that I would mess the ceremony by saying the vows wrongly or tripping when I walk to the aisle."

"Take a deep breathe a little. Don't worry, you just need to say 'I do'. There's no way you would mess that up. And actually you don't have to afraid you would trip, I'm sure Akashi would get to you in time to stop you from falling." Said Kagami patting his shoulder.

Kuroko take a deep breathe again. He could feel that calmness was seeping in little by little, thanks to Kagami's presence there. Kuroko look at his best friend, and feeling so emotional and grateful for his help all those times.

"Kagami-kun, thank you very much for your help all these times. And thank you for agreed to be my best man today." Said Kuroko bowing deeply towards Kagami.

"Ku.. Kuroko, stop being so embarrassing. You don't have to thank me and of course I would be glad to be your best man today. In fact, if you asked another to be your best friend, I would be really mad at you." Exclaimed Kagami as he turned away to hide his blush.

Kuroko smiled, "I hope you would follow us soon."

"Yeah, I hope so. But enough about me. This is your big day, so just concentrate on yourself, Kuroko." Said Kagami as he smiled shiningly.

"I hope you realize that the one Tetsu married is Akashi, not you, right, Bakagami? What is that with that mushy mushy picture of you two viewing each other?" a tanned man walking in to the room.

"Wha… Ahomine! Of course I know that the one Kuroko will marry is Akashi, do you think I'm that idiot? And what do you mean by mushy mushy? We didn't look like that at all!" shout Kagami.

"Kurokochiii! You're so handsome and cute today!" a blonde man jumping in and hug Kuroko from behind.

"Kise-kun, it hurts. Please let go of me." Said Kuroko with his signature deadpanned tone.

"Tetsu-kun, it's time already. Are you ready?" a pink haired girl walked in as she handed a bouquet of red roses and lily of the valley that was arranged beautifully to Kuroko.

Kuroko pick up the bouquet with his still trembling hands.

"Now, it's perfect. Let's go Kuroko, your groom is waiting for you." Said Kagami, pushing his back a little towards the door as Kise and Aomine opened and holding the door for him.

 _Come with me and we will fly together_

 _To a place where we can love forever._

 _Take my hand and we will see tomorrow_

 _Only joy and no more tears or sorrows_

As Kuroko walked out of the room, he could see a red carpet stretched along the aisle with scattered flower petals. He could see happy faces of his family, Murasakibara and Himuro, Midorima and Takao, and his friends in Seirin. Standing majestically in the altar was his love of life, Akashi Seijuro, waiting for him.

 _A love I never knew until I found you_

 _I promise that I do believe that dreams come true_

 _Miracles would be look at you and me_

 _Heaven help us to believe that dreams come true._

Kuroko felt his cheek was wet. He could not stop his tears dripping down as he saw his dreams will come true today. He could see his future with Akashi, together as a life partner, till death do us apart. He was smiling broadly in his tears looking to his soon-to-be husband.

"Tetsuya, tetsuya… wake up.. Tetsuya?" a faint voice was calling him. He knew that voice, it belongs to Akashi.

He opened his eyes slowly and see a concern face of Akashi.

"What happened, Tetsuya? Are you having a nightmare?" said Akashi as he wiped the tears that was streaming down his face.

' _It was just a dream._ ' Kuroko realized and the tears was dripping more.

"Tetsuya, don't worry, it's all not real. It's just a dream, a nightmare." Said Akashi as he pulled Kuroko into his embrace as he stroked his back to calm him down.

"No, I don't want it to be just a dream." Said Kuroko faintly. He did not understand, he was feeling happy with that dream, and sad at the same time because in the end, it's just his dream.

Akashi was confused with that. "Is it not a nightmare?"

Kuroko shakes his head a little.

"Then why are you crying?" said Akashi tenderly.

"I.. I don't know. The tears just keep coming." Sobbed Kuroko. Akashi just continue to stroke his back and whispered soothing voice to calm him down.

After a while, Kuroko stopped crying and he started to feel embarrassed. ' _How come I behave embarrassingly like this?_ '

"Sei-kun, thank you. I'm alright now." Kuroko pulled from the embrace a little so he could looked into Akashi's face.

"Are you sure?" said Akashi still a little concerned. Kuroko nodded.

"I'm sorry for behaving disgracefully." Said Kuroko bowed his head.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just surprised when I found you crying in your sleep."

"Um, what are you doing at my home early in the morning like this, Sei-kun? Why didn't you tell me that you come back today?" as he passed his emotional reaction to the dream, he started to realize about why Akashi was in his room.

"Tetsuya, did you forget what day is it today?" Akashi chuckled at his question.

' _What day? Today is 31th January if I'm not wrong. What.._ ' then it dawned to him what is the special for today that Akashi was at his room early in the morning like this.

"Happy birthday, Tetsuya." Whispered Akashi as he kissed him lightly.

Kuroko blushed. How come he forgot about his own birthday. Akashi chuckled again seeing his lover blushing.

"I thought to do this more extravagant and dramatic, but I think it would be better to do this naturally." Said Akashi as he put Kuroko to sit on his bed, and then kneeling in front of him. He took a velvet box from his pocket, opened it, and hold the ring towards Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, you're my love, my life partner that I chose. All these times I'm with you, I'm brimming with happiness. Now would you do me a favour of being my life partner until death do us apart. Would you marry me?"

Kuroko was shocked and speechless as he saw his lover proposing to him. His tears started to pouring down again. He reached Akashi's hand with trembled hands, clasped it tightly and said, "Yes, Sei-kun."

It looks like his dreams would come true indeed.

* * *

 **NB :**

*red roses symbolizing love and passion and lily of the valley symbolizing purity and sweetness.


End file.
